


Bivouac

by kaige68



Series: July Carguments 2013 [20]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cargument, Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 22:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We’ll fly in, get a rental, we can bivouac on the beach.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bivouac

**Author's Note:**

  * For [simplyn2deep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/gifts).



> Written for 1_million_words July 2013 WotD Bivouac 7/20/13.

“We’ll fly in, get a rental, we can bivouac on the beach.”

“We are not _bivouacking_ on the beach, Steven.”

“The closest five-star hotel won’t get us to the beach in time to catch Hanson. We have to be there when the zodiacs land with the guns. Our best hope to catch them is to look like tourists. We have to bivouac on the beach!”

“I AM NOT-”

“You know what? Fine! You can bivouac in the car! Maybe we can find a rental with a mattress and a coffee maker. WOULD YOU LIKE THAT BETTER?”

“Yes. Yes, I would.”


End file.
